Alteza
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: Resumen: Una terrible batalla a obligado a la Reina Renee a dejar a su pequeña Isabella en manos de su hermana, quien la lleva al mundo mortal para salvarla de las garras del brujo mas poderoso de Magictown. Hasta qué sea el momento de volver. -Bella...- se atoró mi madre.- Tu eres una princesa...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Yo sólo juego con ellos y espero lo diafriten! :)**

* * *

**Introducción:**

¿Cuándo mi vida había dado este giro tan extremo? ¿Yo? ¿Princesa? Nunca en la vida lo había imaginado, o pensado, si quiera, era una nueva realidad para mi, una realidad que se parecía más a un sueño.

Durante tanto tiempo viví en una mentira, sin embargo, no culpaba a nadie, mucho menos a mis padres, sabía que me lo habían ocultado para protegerme.

En el momento en que me lo contaron todo, entendí porque siempre me llamaban "princesa" o "alteza", ellos decían la verdad. Sus comentarios acerca de mi "finura" y "elegancia" nunca fueron bromas como yo creía, ellos me daban indirectas de mi naturaleza.

Conviví con humanos, ocultando siempre los dones que yo creía eran normales al provenir de mi familia. Pasé poetisa clase de cambios, como cualquier adolescente y pensé ser normal.

¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

Ahora todo había pasado, estaba a salvo por completo, sólo quedaba gobernar mi reino con la misma sabiduría y la misma entrega que mis padres, mía verdaderos padres.

¿Cómo iba yo a gobernar un reino? ¿Cómo saber cuales eran las decisiones correctas? ¿Porqué me tocaba a mi? ¿Porqué no estaban mis verdaderos padres ahí conmigo? Ellos me hubieran ayudado con las decisiones.

¡_Basta!_, me dije. Mis padres, los que me habían cuidado toda mi vida, me podrían ayudar igual, debía confiar en mi carácter, en mi familia, en mi misma y en la sangre real que fluye por mis venas y controla mis pensamientos y actitudes.

-Alteza.- la puerta se abrió ligeramente, revelando a la dulce doncella.

Me volví hacia ella, mostrándole que la escuchaba.

-Esta todo listo para la coronación, es momento de que baje.- avisó.

Le regale una sonrisa educada y ella la regreso, abriendo más la puerta para que pasara.

Caminé con decisión hacia ella y no miré atrás, no dudé ni un segundo, porque ese era mi destino.

Yo, Isabella Swan, había nacido para gobernar, para ser una reina.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Esta es la nueva historia a seguir! Ya sé que dirán: "¿Cómo es posible que publique una nueva historia si ni siquiera ha seguido las otras?" Lo siento! :( es que el capítulo de El Regreso tiene demasiados detalles y quiero que sea perfecto! Sin embargo, esta nueva historia no podía esperar para publicarla! Se me ocurrió de una forma muy peculiar: En el baño.**

**Me estaba bañando cuando salió esta idea y quise hacerlo lo más pronto posible! Por favor, háganme saber en sus comentarios si les gusta o si no, si la continuo o de plano la borro! Por favor!**

**Los quiero a todos!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	2. Chapter 2: El Inicio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. Yo sólo juego con ellos y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El inicio**.

Un sonoro estruendo acompañado de un fuerte temblor despertó a todos en el Palacio Real.

El Rey Charles Swan se levantó sobresaltado y la Reina Rene Platt corrió al lado de su pequeña hija Isabella, buscando protegerla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió con miedo la Reina.

-No lo sé, no te preocupes, por favor.- trató de tranquilizarla el Rey.

La reina intentó calmar un poco su angustia, ese presentimiento que sentía en el pecho y le apretujaba el corazón. Sin embargo, otro estruendo sonó en el aire, haciéndole más difícil la tarea.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó un guardia, abriendo precipitadamente la puerta.- ¡Los Vulturi nos están atacando!

Ambos reyes soltaron una exclamación ahogada, la reina llena de pánico y el rey preocupado. ¿Cómo protegería a su esposa y a su hija?

-¡Rene! ¡Ve con Esme! ¡Y no salgas de ahí!- le ordenó Charles.

-Pero tú...- trató de decir Rene, terriblemente asustada por su marido.

-Yo estaré bien, ve tu.- la cortó el Rey.- Protege a nuestra Bella...

Sólo eso necesito para convencerla. Su hija. Tenía que protegerla.

La bella mujer le echo los brazos al cuello a su marido y ambos compartieron un beso cargado de amor, demostrándose, así, que no importaba donde estuviera uno el otro le seguiría y que siempre estarían juntos.

La Reina salió de la alcoba real y corrió a la de Esme Platt, su hermana, su dulce y bella hermana, aquella que siempre la apoyó, que estuvo presente en cada momento importante de su vida.

Sin embargo, Rene no pudo evitar el gemido de horror que salió de sus labios al contemplar las llamaradas de fuego que sobrepasaban las ventanas.

Sus fieles soldados estaban fuera, tratando de defenderlos, muriendo y pasando dolor por ellos.

Cuando llegó a la alcoba de su hermana, tocó con desesperación y ni siquiera ella supo cómo había conservado esa pequeña muestra de educación en un momento como ese.

Su cuñado, Carlisle, la recibió con una mueca de terrible preocupación.

-Rene, pasa, rápido.- la apuró el rubio.- No tardan en entrar.

Rene entró empujando todo, presa del pánico y observo a sus queridos sobrinos, todos acurrucados en la cama, tratando de ponerle fin a esa pesadilla.

-Hermana.- sollozó la Duquesa Esme.

Rene no dudó no un segundo. Corrió a abrazarla.

-Esme.- lloró también la Reina.- Es horrible, todos muriendo fuera.

-Lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón.- acompañó Esme con dolor.

-¡Charles! ¡Él está allá! ¡Fuera con ellos!- exclamó Rene, llena de pánico.

No había otros sentimientos que pudieran tener, sólo pánico, preocupación. Todos estaban presos del dolor, a la espera de la peor noticia.

-Tenemos que confiar en que todo estará bien.- intentó Carlisle.

Otro estruendo sonó, dando por hecho la entrada de los enemigos al palacio. Un guardia abrió la puerta.

-Altezas, Majestad.- los llamó.- Debo sacarlos de aquí, la guardia Vulturi ha logrado entrar al palacio y están buscando a la reina Rene y a la princesa Isabella.

Rene se llenó de terror al escuchar eso de su guardia. Querían a su pequeña Bella, la querían para matarla, igual que a ella, pero no iba a permitirlo, primero moría ella misma antes que Isabella.

La duquesa se apresuró a levantar a Rosalie y Jasper, sus gemelos de apenas un año de edad, con ayuda de su esposo y Rene aferró a Isabella más a su cuerpo.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.- susurró.

-Iré a ayudar a Charlie.- anunció Carlisle.

Esme sintió el terror del momento y, en ese momento, entendió el dolor de su hermana. Si algo llegara a pasarle a su esposo, ella moriría.

El rubio ayudó a su mujer a llevar a Rosalie y Jasper al cuarto más secreto del palacio, para que pudieran salir con facilidad al bosque.

-Esme.- llamó Carlisle a su esposa después de poner a los bebés en la pequeña cama.- Quiero que salgan de aquí en cuanto puedan, vayan a otra dimensión, donde sea. Sólo váyanse.

Esme asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Iré con Charlie. Cuídense mucho.- se despidió.

-¡Carlisle!- exclamó Esme.

-¿Si?- se volvió él.

-Ten mucho cuidado.- le rogó.

Carlisle asintió y corrió hacia fuera, aún sin creer que, ese mismo día por la mañana, habían estado jugando y riendo por la playa cercana al palacio. Y, sin embargo, ahora peleaban por sus vidas, dejaba a sus hijos y a la mujer que más ha amado para proteger el reino y a su familia, ¿cómo dejar que Charles, quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde siempre, peleé sólo? ¡Nunca!

Cuando logró salir del palacio, tuvo que detenerse en seco. Aquel lugar llenó de fuego y sangre, totalmente destrozado, era su hogar y le dolió en el alma ver los cuerpos de las personas que conocía, individuos de la escolta real o no, tirados en grandes charcos de sangre.

_Ellos han dado su vida por nosotros, ahora yo daré la mía por ellos_, pensó, luego levantó la vista al cielo y pidió a todo lo santo que protegieran a su esposa y a sus hijos, que lograrán salir vivos de aquella horrible masacre, porque él planeaba pelear hasta que una espada enemiga se atascara en su corazón.

-¡Carlisle!- escuchó el gritó de Charles.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- exclamó a gritos, a pesar de tenerlo a menos de dos metros.

Su mejor amigo, quien era el rey, estaba cubierto de mugre pero sin sangre.

-¡¿Dónde están Rene y Esme?!- preguntó alterado Charles.

-Un guardia las llevó, junto con los niños, a la habitación que da al bosque.- le informó.

Y pudo ver claramente como Charlie respiro con alivio, que no le duró mucho.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó al rubio.

Charlie blandió su espada y quitó de un empujón a Carlisle, apartándolo de la trayectoria de una espada enemiga.

Carlisle reaccionó y empujó la suya en el cuerpo del hombre que había intentado matarlo.

Charlie y Carlisle se miraron y juntos corrieron hacia la masacre, dispuestos a pelear juntos, como la familia que eran.

Rene y Esme sollozaban, abrazadas a los niños, en la alcoba obscura.

Estaban esperando la señal para correr a la puerta resbaladiza camuflada de la habitación.

Fuera, se escuchaban los estruendos de las bombas y los gritos de los soldados, que luchaban con la pasión que los caracterizaba a cada uno de ellos.

Isabella, Rosalie y Jasper, estaban calmados, no lloraban ni hacían un sonido. A pesar de la muy corta edad de los tres niños, sentían la tensión y entendían que no era momento de nada, sólo de callar.

Había pasado cerca de dos horas ya y no tenían noticias de sus esposos, ni de nada, ambas estaban totalmente incomunicadas y el pánico, que ya tenían, se hacía más presente a cada segundo que pasaba, llevándolas, poco a poco, a la locura.

Rene levantó la mirada repentinamente, escuchando atenta.

-¿Escuchas eso?- susurró.

La duquesa prestó atención, entonces lo escucho.

-Pasos...- dijo en el mismo tono.

-¡Alguien corre!- exclamó Rene.

Ella y Esme compartieron una mirada aterrorizada, tomaron a los niños y corrieron a ocultarse, siempre juntas.

Los pasos empezaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca, hasta que hubo un golpe sordo en la puerta. Ambas mujeres brincaron.

En un acuerdo silencioso, colocaron a los niños en el suelo, dejándolos bien ocultos de todo. Jasper y Rosalie a los costados de Isabella.

-Quédense aquí, hijos.- les murmuró Rene.

-Y cuiden a su prima.- siguió Esme.

Ella sabía que sus pequeños gemelos la entendían bien y que lo harían.

Después, ambas hermanas salieron del escondite y caminaron a la puerta, que comenzó a moverse bruscamente, como si alguien se azotará contra ella.

Rene tomó un pedazo de madera y Esme una lámpara, ambas listas para golpear a quien sea que estuviera tratando de entrar.

Con un asentimiento, Rene brincó para abrir la puerta y ambas levantaron sus armas, dispuestas a golpear.

-¡Por Dios!- gritó Rene y Esme soltó un grito.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Charlie!- volvieron a gritar ambas mujeres, presas del alivio.

Ambos hombres tenían la respiración entre cortada y manchas de sangre en la ropa y el rostro.

Charlie tenía varios golpes en la cara y una gran cortada en el antebrazo derecho; Carlisle, por otro lado, tenía más cortadas en el rostro y una en ese pecho, que sangraba aún. Detrás de ellos, yacían tres cuerpos.

Entraron con rapidez y trancaron la puerta. Después abrazaron a sus respectivas mujeres y dieron gracias porque estaban a salvo.

-¡¿Y los niños?!- exclamó Charlie.- ¡Debemos irnos ya!

-¡Pero, Charles...!- protestó Rene.- ¿Qué pasara con nuestros soldados?

-Acabamos con la mayoría de enemigos.- informó Carlisle.- Se podría decir que vamos ganando.

Rene suspiro con alivio, sus guerreros no morirían.

-¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esto?- susurró Esme, con nuevas lágrimas brotando de su rostro.

-James.- musitó Charlie con odio.

-¿Qué?- murmuraron sorprendidas ambas mujeres.

-Así es, James, el brujo más poderoso de Magictown, se alió con los Vulturi para atacarnos.- explicó Carlisle.

-¡Y por eso debemos irnos ya!- recordó en un grito el rey.

Esme y Rene corrieron hacia los niños y los tomaron en brazos. Carlisle tomó a Rosalie y Charlie a Isabella.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir.- apresuró Carlisle.

Rene y Esme se adelantaron y empujaron la puerta, dejándola parcialmente abierta.

Salió primero Carlisle, seguido de Charlie, ambos se detuvieron para esperar sus mujeres.

Una vez juntos, corrieron con dirección al bosque, donde abrirán un portal para ir a otro lugar.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino no quería dejarlos en paz, ya que, un grupo de soldados enemigos, que efectuaban la retirada, logró verlos y, a los gritos, informaron que intentarían alcanzarlos.

-¡Corran!- gritó Carlisle.

-¡Más rápido!- dijo Charlie, a la par.

Los soldados los perseguían a unos buenos metros de distancia, si se apresuraban, lograrían llegar al portal.

Pero no contaban con que, más soldados se les unirían a los primeros.

-¡Charlie!- llamó Carlisle.- ¡No lo lograremos! ¡Son demasiados!

Charlie miró hacia atrás, a los diez soldados que los perseguían y pensó. Su padre había muerto protegiendo al reino, era algo que ellos mismo prometían cuando los coronaban y, de ser necesario, él también lo haría.

-¡Rene!- llamó a su esposa. Ella se volvió hacia él.- ¡Toma a Isabella¡cruza el portal! ¡Yo te alcanzare!

Rene tomó a su hija en brazos, sin embargo, un fuerte presentimiento se hizo presente en su pecho y, en ese instante, ella supo que él no la alcanzaría del otro lado.

No pudo con el dolor, sabía que todo podía cambiar si ella lo ayudaba. Así que, pensó rápido, ya podía vislumbrar el resplandor del portal.

Sabía que Carlisle nunca la dejaría quedarse a ayudar a Charlie, así que tendría que dejarle algo importante.

Miró a su niña en sus brazos, tan delicada y tan hermosa, con esos enormes ojos verdes, herencia de ella, y el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, de la abuela Swan. Besó su frente con amor y delicadeza.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan.- le susurró.- Siempre serás mi niña y, este donde este, te protegeré por siempre, mi princesa. Algún día regresarás y te acordarás de tu madre.

Con crecientes lágrimas y un dolor en el pecho enorme, volvió a besar a su hija y corrió hacia Carlisle.

Cuando llegaron al portal, la primera en entrar fue Esme, con Jasper y Rosalie en brazos.

-¡Rene!- la apuró Carlisle.

-No.- susurró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Carlisle.- Rene tienes que entrar ya...

Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas y con una súplica en ellos.

-Toma.- le pasó a Isabella.- Quiero que la cuides Carlisle, que la quieras como a tu hija, te la encargo a ti y a mi hermana.- su voz era entrecortada y la mirada de Carlisle era incrédula.- Por favor, Carlisle, no nos falles a Charles y a mi. Cuídala como si fuera tuya.

-¡Rene! ¡Tú vas a cruzar el portal!- le gritó Carlisle a punto de llorar.

-¡No, Carlisle!- regresó Rene.- Lo he visto.- le mintió.- ¡Y si no cruzas ese portal con Isabella ahora el reino se quedará sin heredera al trono!

-Rene.- susurró Carlisle atormentado.- Por favor, cruza...

Tomó la mano de su cuñada, quien era como su hermana, e intentó empujarla hacia el portal. En ese instante, antes de que pudiera moverla un sólo milímetro, una espada, aventada por un soldado, se enterró con firmeza en la espalda de Rene, quien cayó al de rodillas, aun mirando a Carlisle.

-¡Rene!- gritaron él y Charlie.

Carlisle comprendió que ellos no iban a cruzar.

-Prométemelo, Carlisle.- susurró Rene quebradamente.- Es mi última voluntad.

Carlisle no pudo con la impotencia y la frustración y soltó un gritó entre lágrimas.

-Te lo prometo, hermana.- masculló entrecortadamente.

-Gracias.- suspiró ella.- Recuérdale a mi hermana que siempre estaré con ella y contigo, hasta el final. Tú también eres mi hermano y te amo.- susurró con su último aliento y después todo paro.

Rene dejo de respirar y en grito sonó a lo lejos.

Carlisle recordó a Charlie por sobré su dolor.

-¡Charlie!- gritó aun llorando.

-¡Llévatela, Carlisle!- le rogó Charlie.- ¡Salva a Isabella!

Carlisle miró a su sobrina, ella le regresó la mirada y, entonces, ambos lloraron. La niña había sentido la presencia de su madre irse y él la había visto morir. Supo que, ella era la esperanza del reino, tenía que salvar a su sobrina y dejar morir a su familia. Era eso o matar la esperanza de todo un pueblo.

Sólo alcanzó a ver como los hombres de James mataban a su amigo, su hermano. Y, entonces, corrió al portal y lo cruzó.

Por un momento, se perdió en la obscuridad, cuando salió de ella, se apresuró a ponerse de espalda y a proteger a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.

Cayó en un bosque frío y con el cielo negro como la noche.

-¡Carlisle!- gritó Esme cuando lo vio.

Corrió hacia él.

-¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!- volvió a gritar.- ¡¿Dónde está Rene?! ¡¿Y Charlie?!

Carlisle soltó otro gritó cuando el dolor y la culpa lo aplastó y de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas.

-¡No pude, Esme! ¡No pude!- gritó.

-¿Qué?- susurró la duquesa.

-Están muertos...- murmuró Carlisle con dolor y furia.- ¡No pude salvarlos!

Esme se quedó en silencio, procesando todo.

-¿Dónde está Isabella?- inquirió con aparente calma.

Carlisle le mostró a la niña.

-Rene me pidió que la cuidáramos y la amaramos como si fuera nuestra.- le dijo a su esposa.

A la mención del nombre se su hermana, Esme se soltó a llorar. Su hermanita, su amiga, su todo había muerto junto con su esposo y les había dejado a su hija, como recuerdo de ellos.

Esme se prometió cuidarla y amarla como a su hija, tal como su hermana lo había querido. Isabella, sus hijos y Carlisle serían su posesión más preciada.

-Perdóname, Esme.- le rogó Carlisle.- Perdóname.

Esme abrazó a su esposo con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa, Carlisle.- le susurró.- Es lo que tenía que pasar.

Se separó de él y lo besó con profundo amor.

-Perdóname.- volvió a suplicar.

Ella sabía que eso era lo que Carlisle quería escuchar, así que, asintió.

-Te perdono, amor mío.- murmuró besando sus ojos.- Hiciste todo por salvarlos.

Esme ayudó a Carlisle a ponerse de pie y ambos fueron por sus hijos, que estaban bajo un árbol con la bata de Esme cubriéndolos del suelo frío.

-Hay que construir un hogar.- le susurró Carlisle a Esme.

-¿No será raro que aparezca una casa de la nada?- se mofó ligeramente la duquesa.

-Por eso usaremos el glamour.- se defendió Carlisle.

Esme río ligeramente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo.- Tienes todo planeado.

Carlisle se puso serio.

-Lamento no haberlos salvado, Esme.- musitó.

Esme se detuvo y obligo a Carlisle a hacerlo también.

-Este es un golpe muy duro para ambos, Carlisle.- dijo.- Pero no es tu culpa, no quiero que te culpes por algo que ni tú ni yo hubiéramos podido evitar, ¿entendido?

Carlisle asintió.

-Es sólo que...- paró, no podía seguir.- Fue horrible.

-Lo sé.- concordó Esme.- No quiero ni imaginar lo que tu viste, amor.

Esme sintió dolor por la pérdida de su hermana y su cuñado pero también por lo que debió de haber sido para el amor de su vida verlos morir y no poder hacer nada.

Ninguno de los dos hablo de nuevo, caminaron hasta que el sol toco el cielo con sus rayos y más.

Encontraron el lugar perfecto para la casa y la construyeron en una noche con los dones mágicos que sus ancestros les habían heredado.

Recostaron a los cansados niños y se quedaron con ellos, aun temiendo que algo los atacara.

Esme sufría en silencio por las pérdidas, pero estaba agradecida por poder tener a sus hijos, porque Isabella ya era su hija, y a su esposo con ella.

Carlisle, intentaba olvidar todo en las suaves caricias de su mujer y en la calidez que sus hijos le brindaban, Isabella incluida. Porque desde el momento en que Rene se la había encargado, ella había pasado a ser suya también y de Esme.

_Hermanos, la cuidaremos bien, por ustedes y por Magictown_, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sellando así, una promesa que sólo sus almas sabrían por diecinueve años más.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Como están? Disculpen la tardanza, apenas me operaron y fue horrible, tuve que estar una semana en cama totalmente inmovilizada. ¡Ni siquiera estaba cómoda! En fin, aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y déjenme sus comentarios, así se sí vale la pena seguirla o no! Por cierto! Feliz Navidad adelantada! Jajaja! Supongo que subiré una nota o algo ese día pero... Se los digo de una vez!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

Alexa Swan de Cullen.


End file.
